Demiurge
: "The Seventh Floor Guardian Demiurge, at your command." ::— Demiurge's Introduction Demiurge (デミウルゴス) is the Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Commander of the NPC defenses. He is the creation of Ulbert Alain Odle. In the New World, under the guise known as Jaldabaoth, a powerful Demon Emperor, he led his demon army to and started a battle in the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom and also led the demi-human coalition in an assault on the Roble Holy Kingdom. Appearance About 1.8 meters tall, Demiurge is a demon with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they are not normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Demiurge's pair of eyes lack eyeballs, in fact, shining jewels with numerous small cuts take the place of his eyeballs. Personality Since he is a demon, Demiurge is considered to be one of the cruelest members in Nazarick, taking great joy in the suffering of other races. For that reason, he enthusiastically performs magic experiments on the prisoners sent to him, viewing them as nothing less than toys for his own amusement. In other words, he passionately enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts among the victims of his experiments. As the Commander of the NPC defenses, he has a high level of intelligence and strategic thinking. Demiurge works closely with the other servants of Nazarick and is loyal to the creators, thinking of them as important companions. However, due to their conflicting personalities shared with their respective creators, he and Sebas Tian do not appear to get along well with each other. Though Demiurge is a sadistic demon that thrives on the pain of other creatures, he has a more artistic side to him. He is a skilled carpenter and artisan, with hobbies of crafting beautiful works of art. Such artwork is done by using victims from his experiments as tools. On the other hand, his kindness was genuine when directed to his fellow denizens of Nazarick. He was considered to be a very gentle person when it came to conversing with his friends. However, to everyone else, his kindness was merely the care he gave to his tools. Background Demiurge was created by Ulbert Alain Odle and is one of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for the Floor Guardians to meet on the 6th Floor of the Amphitheater, Demiurge was the last one among them to arrive.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians After paying his respects to the Supreme Being, he ponders to both Mare and Cocytus about the future of Nazarick from this moment forward. More so, wondering if whether or not Momonga will leave a successor to carry the throne.Overlord Volume 01 Intermission While waiting for Albedo on the 1st Floor, Demiurge discovers Momonga attempting to sneak out of the tomb in a dark warrior outfit. Persuading Momonga to take at least one person along, he accompanies his master as they appreciate the world around them. When Momonga jokes about conquering the world, he seriously offers to ready the armies of Nazarick to present it as a gift.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village After Momonga announces his goals to the NPCs, Albedo has Demiurge relay the words Momonga imparted to him earlier. Misunderstanding Momonga's true intentions, he tells everyone present that their master's wish is to claim the world for the glory of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 01 Epilogue The Emissary of the King Arc Upon receiving the messenger from Ainz who relays the question on what Demiurge desires. The demon humbly stated that serving the will of his master is fulfillment enough and questions whether this is a test. Demiurge then decides that he desires to become the marshal of the skies once Ainz's plans for world conquest comes to fruition.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Dark Warrior Arc Having been given a mission by Ainz, Demiurge proceeds to find Albedo to announce his departure. Understanding of her nature, he immediately goes to Ainz's bedroom and finds Albedo squirming under the sheets. Listening to her delusions of having Ainz's children, he gives her a tip that the Supreme Beings like boys to wear girls' clothes due to a previous misunderstanding he heard from them. Exasperated and uneasy, he notifies her of the other Floor Guardians' absence and the human experiments being conducted on the Sunlight Scripture before leaving.Overlord Volume 02 Intermission The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Shocked and angry after discovering that Ainz intended to fight Shalltear, Demiurge berates Albedo for letting him go alone. Extremely worried that Nazarick may lose its last master, he tells her and Cocytus that they must bring him back by any means necessary. Demiurge declares that he will gather his men to do so, but was stopped by Cocytus, who was ordered to restrain him. Enraged, he tells Albedo that she must resign from her position as Overseer if anything bad were to happen to Ainz.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match When Ainz emerges victorious from his battle, Demiurge and the other Floor Guardians beg him to never do such a thing again and to allow them to handle any future incidents from now on.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Show Must Go On! During a meeting on fringe benefits with Ainz and the Floor Guardians, Demiurge requested a new torture room. After the meeting was abruptly closed due to Albedo's and Shalltear's bickering, he had a private meeting with Ainz on the 1st Floor. He believed that Ainz's institution to implement the fringe benefits system was to gauge the loyalties of each of his subordinates. Later on, when Albedo engaged in a scheme to steal a kiss from Ainz through a theatre play of Romeo and Juliet, Shalltear brought it to his attention. He agreed with her that Albedo selecting herself as the main female lead was unfair and with Ainz's permission, they conducted the audition for the role of Juliet. In the end, though, Demiurge disqualified both of them, since they were caught bribing Aura for her vote. Demiurge's role was to ensure that neither two would gain the role no matter what the outcome was, as it would create future conflict if one of them won the position either way.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Special: The Show Must Go On! Arc The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Demiurge alongside the other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb and to complete Ainz's adventurer quest from Pluton Ainzach.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Demiurge was seen working alongside Pulcinella in an undisclosed location skinning living creatures of their hides.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death He along with the other Floor Guardians threaten and intimidate the Lizardmen so that they become a part of Nazarick. He uses his magic to forcefully make Shasuryu Shasha and Zaryusu Shasha bow down in front of Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair After taking their leave to the Monument of Ruin, Demiurge presented to his master, Ainz, a throne made entirely of bones. Rather than sit upon the demon's masterpiece, Ainz chooses to use Shalltear as a seat, making the demon feel inspired.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Two Leaders Arc He and the other male Floor Guardians go for a bath together. However, midway through, Albedo and Shalltear attempt to get in and are assaulted by the Lion Golems. As a result, Ainz and the male Floor Guardians prepare to help them out while wishing for a peaceful bath the next time they have another one again.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc During the Floor Guardians' meeting on what to ask Ainz as compensation, the subject of clothing was brought up. Upon hearing that, Demiurge became interested in the idea of acquiring some new styles of suits to wear.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc Ainz Raises Money Arc Demiurge is present with his fellow Floor Guardians at a meeting with their master Ainz Ooal Gown. During the meeting, when Ainz inquires which Floor Guardian made the suggestion of "Bathing Together" voucher, he immediately suspected it was Albedo. However, Demiurge stated that he was actually the one who came up with that idea. Upon the second meeting, Demiurge told Ainz that he has yet to use the gold coins and is instead, planning to invest them unlike the rest of the other Guardians. Demiurge states that he was going to begin his investigation over what sort of traders there were in the vicinity and requests his master that he be given more time if permitted. During a meeting with Floor Guardians, Sebas, and Narberal, Demiurge insisted that there could be a hidden meaning behind why they were given exactly three gold coins. He instantly convinces the rest of the Guardians that Ainz must have wanted them to decipher something by giving them "not two or four, but exactly three golden coins." When Aura made fun of Shalltear's amazing analysis over the gold coins, Demiurge follows suit by stating that she may be a Doppelgänger in disguise. Considering this idea, it also made Demiurge thought about a plan that required installing a doppelgänger-puppet king in the Roble Holy Kingdom. During another meeting with Ainz, Demiurge presents his master a statue of Momon riding on top of Hamsuke he had bought. He later then recognized the name of this statue which was called "The Hero Momon and his underling Hamsuke."Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money Table Game to Understand Humans Arc At Ainz's request, Demiurge along with several other Floor Guardians are asked to play a table game as an exercise to better understand humans.Overlord Manga Volume 10: Table Game to Understand Humans The Men in the Kingdom Arc Once Solution reported Sebas' possible betrayal, Demiurge suggested that they take caution and have Pandora's Actor masquerade as Ainz in order to test his loyalty. He is present along with Victim and Cocytus in testing Sebas' loyalty by ordering him to kill Tuare while having Cocytus confirm if he's delivering a killing blow. After that, he had a bit of quarrel with Sebas concerning Tuare's fate, which made Ainz remembered about Touch Me and Ulbert's quarrels in the past. Also, Demiurge, with Ainz' approval, went to investigate something strange Sebas' detailed in one of his reports (Possibly concerning the Golden Princess).Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance When Tuare is kidnapped, Demiurge brought Entoma, Mare, and Shalltear along with his Evil Lords to punish the Eight Fingers and to initiate Operation Gehenna, where he was appointed as the commander. At this time, he told all Nazarick's forces gathered in the capital to spare one human (possibly Climb). With that said, he later sent Nazarick's forces to attack several locations, including a new location added at the last minute.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations Demiurge, as Jaldabaoth, also saved Entoma before she was killed by Evileye, Gagaran, and Tia. Using Evileye as the standard for measuring their group's strength, he launched an attack that immediately killed both Gagaran and Tia.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth Before he finishes off Evileye, Momon stepped in and confronted him. He later retreated after giving false information to Evileye and exchanging several blows with Momon. He then raised a wall of fire, Flames of Gehenna, on the capital's warehouse district, and had his Evil Lords summon a demon army, which then proceeded in kidnapping citizens and raiding the storehouses.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Most Strongest Trump Card When he engages Momon again in combat, they arrive at a location that was prepared beforehand where they put aside their charade and discussed Demiurge's plan. His plan was to attack Eight Fingers while covering his tracks using Jaldabaoth as a cover. He also would use his cover as Jaldabaoth to, obtain a great number of resources, capture humans, as well as raise Momon's fame in the Kingdom. He was about to leave an item containing the 10th tier spell, "Armageddon Evil" to serve as Jaldabaoth's purpose of invading the capital, which is created by his creator, Ulbert. However, Ainz gave him another item to replace it, which is the prototype of the previous item made also by Ulbert to serve as the decoy instead. At last, the two continue their battle from where they left off, with Momon seemingly winning the battle against him. Thereafter, Jaldabaoth then withdrew his forces and Momon became the Kingdom's national hero.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz gathers all of the custom NPCs and strong servants in the Throne Hall. From the convention, Demiurge emphasizes their final objective: taking over the world and suggests to make Nazarick an independent nation.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Demiurge, in his imp form, was present in the Throne Hall, during a visit by the Baharuth Empire's delegation. While the negotiation is going on, Ainz asked him to act as Nazarick's ambassador. After the delegation left Nazarick, Ainz and the Floor Guardians held a meeting and listened to Demiurge's insight of how the emperor is planning to betray them.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Demiurge has returned from the Holy Kingdom and intends to meet up with Ainz, but only to find Albedo in his master's office. There, Demiurge learned the news of his master's accomplishment from Albedo that left him utterly shock on the fact that the Empire sent a petition, earlier than expected, offering to be vassalage to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The best method that he could devise to make the Empire a vassal state would require the estimated time span of at least a month to complete successfully. However, it only took his master three days at most with no apparent casualties no less to subjugate the Empire under their rule, which left him speechless and in awe. Subsequently, it motivated him to work even harder and affirming his belief that there was no other Supreme Beings in the guild who could've led them this far, but Ainz alone. He and Albedo are given the task to handle the vassalage process of the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom as well before Ainz returns.Overlord Volume 10 Epilogue The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Demiurge has reported his preparations and activities from the Holy Kingdom to Ainz in full detail, which the latter praises him for accomplishing. Although Demiurge was thankful for the praise, he could not hope to compare his accomplishments to Ainz's, believing that the undead has done much better unlike him. He recognizes Ainz's feats such as securing a place in the Dwarves’ hearts. After that topic was done, he discusses the vassalization of the Empire which is proceeding accordingly while Ainz was gone and has also drawn up a draft for it. Demiurge questions Ainz, on how far into the future as he predicted the course of the Sorcerer Kingdom will move forward from here on out. To his shock, Demiurge is left utterly bewildered by Ainz's answer being "ten thousand years" that he didn't consider it to be of that magnitude so far ahead in the near future. He told Ainz that a method of utilizing the undead as laborers around must surely be to encourage the other nations to rely on him instead of viewing their troops as dangerous elements. Awed by Ainz's ambition, he concluded that this must have been the right answer all along for him to look at the world from such a wide-angle. Demiurge proceeds on to the regards the unknown event will take place during the fall and winter seasons. Despite Ainz's approval, he speculated that the event may not go so smoothly as planned when there might be some discrepancies along the way. Leaving aside the matter over Empire's vassalization for another time, he listens to a request from Ainz on wanting a copy of his plan given to him which he accepted.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Nazarick Mythology Arc Demiurge attended a meeting to create a mythology of his master in order to solidify his hold over the masses. In his myth story, the world was once dominated by a terrifying demon force and was literally hell on Earth. A savior came in the form of Ainz Oal Gown who defeated the demon army with his magic. The people wished for their savior to lead them but declined as the demons were not completely wiped out. In order to defeat them for good, he sets out to look for greater power and promises to return. Now that Ainz has return Demiurge states that the people will serve Ainz as his livestock. The last part of Demiurge's story stuns Ainz and the rest of his colleagues. Demiurge and Sebas nearly argue, until and Albedo, Shalltear remind them that they should take care that they are in the presence of the Supreme Being.Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special: Nazarick Mythology Arc The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Under the identity of Jaldabaoth, Demiurge had enslaved eighteen races of various demi-human tribes of the Abelion Hills and formed a vast coalition aimed at attacking the Roble Holy Kingdom. After stating his intentions at a parley with the human general in command of the Great Wall, he used his magic to summon a meteor that breached the barrier that protected the kingdom. He ordered his demi-human slaves to begin their attack and for his demons to support them.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth At Kalinsha, he infiltrated the city and began a spree of carnage to attract the attention of the paladins located there. When Remedios and Calca assembled before him, Demiurge noted that none were of strength similar to the warrior he fought in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Once he finished speaking, he was attacked from behind by adventurers who use Invisibility magic. However, their group assault did not do any harm to him while he, in turn, sprouted a set of strange wings that impaled some of them to death. Later, Remedios join the battle against Demiurge, attacking him alongside the aid of Kelart, Calca, and various angels. During the course of the fight, he retreated back to a nearby house and then switched places with the summoned Evil Lord Wrath to fight in his stead.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Later on, he and Albedo would meet up with their master in a log cabin to hold a discussion about their current objective. Ainz states that he is planning to implement flaws in Demiurge's plan as well as faking his death. Despite his initial shock of Ainz's plan, the demon sees it to be crucial to prepare the other subjects of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Once the war came to an end, Demiurge secretly confronted Doppel-Caspond, discussing with him about future plans regarding the fate of the Holy Kingdom and its countrymen.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Trivia * In the Web Novel, Demiurge is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians instead of Albedo, who didn't exist. Also, Maruyama stated that Demiurge can conquer the continent in about 5 years, though he isn’t exactly sure how much damage Nazarick will sustain in the process. * The name "Demiurge" is the name of a being responsible for the creation of the universe in. In Gnosticism and other theological systems, a heavenly being, subordinate to the Supreme Being, that is considered to be the controller of the material world and antagonistic to all that is purely spiritual. * His assumed name "Jaldabaoth" is the name of a supernatural being considered to be a member of the Demiurges. The name Jaldabaoth means "traitor." It seems that Demiurge selected this name as he needed to fight against Momon with the fake identity. * Demiurge believes that all boys in Nazarick should wear skirts, due to a misunderstanding with Mare. * Demiurge commands seven custom-made demons. However, he was supposed to originally possess twelve of them. The names of the missing demons stated by Demiurge are Garira, Iabel, Belias, Kainon, and Abiretsia. Furthermore, which domain Demiurge wishes to govern for himself after the world becomes Ainz's, then he will ask for the right to administer the sky on his behalf. * Among all people in Nazarick, Ainz and Albedo are the only people that Demiurge could not read. * After Demiurge's debut as Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize, various nations of the New World learned of his existence. However, Demiurge was disappointed that they labeled him as an Archfiend rather than a Demon Emperor. Quotes * (To Momonga): "A wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly, a man worthy of the title 'inscrutable'." * (To Mare about Momonga and his successor): "Any great leader requires a successor, no? Momonga-sama may have stayed with us until the end, but if he loses interest in us one day, he may leave for another place like the rest of the Supreme Beings. Thus, there is a need for a successor to whom we can pledge our loyalty." * (To Momonga about world conquest):"If you wish, I will immediately bring the armies of Nazarick and take this jewel box. Presenting this gift to my beloved Momonga-sama would be Demiurge’s greatest honor.” * (To Ainz's Death Knight about the 7th Floor): "This land, this dominion was designed and created for me by Ulbert-sama, so it contains everything I need to perform my function. Indeed, it may appear as a mere ruin to you, and the center where we stand may seem like a little more than a barren waste, but many things are hidden within it. These tumbled ruins are the true expression of Ulbert-sama's love." * (To Albedo about human experimentation): "First are the healing magic tests. When we cut off an arm and heal the wound with magic, the severed hand disappears. Now, if we had them eat the severed arm and then healed the wound, would the nutrients derived from the arm vanish? If we repeated this over and over again, would the people who ate the arms starve to death?" * (To Albedo concerning his experiment on humans): "In addition, we allow them to vote on who should become the others' food, and who should be the one to cut off the food's limbs with a blunt ax. We do so by a registered vote." * (To Albedo in regard to the human experiment): "But of course. There will be a hierarchy among the prisoners, from those who will become food and have their limbs chopped off, to those who will chop the limbs off, and those who will eat those limbs. This creates hatred, and once they are gripped by that hatred, all we need to do is gently urge on the ones who were used as food. This encourages them to revolt, and the effects are very obvious. Beings that hate everything are truly fearsome." * (To Albedo about Humans): "That is what makes it interesting. You could enjoy the humans in that way too, could you not, Albedo? All you need to do is treat them as toys." * (To Albedo about their creators' preference): "Then. I will be off. Right...since you wanted to make boys' clothes, you might want to know this. Did you know that the Supreme Beings seem to prefer boys in girl’s clothing?" * (To Albedo about Ainz): "This is still too irrational, naive; a purely emotional judgment. Ainz-sama is the last Supreme Being who remains here. Knowing that he faces a situation where his life may be in peril, it is our responsibility to come up with a plan to remove that danger. Even if we will be blamed afterward, even if we will have to sacrifice our lives, we ought to step forward and act, right?" * (To Ainz): "Of course, we are butchering the dead livestock and feeding it to other livestock. Since it would be difficult to eat whole, we grind it up first." * (To Ainz): "...No, Ainz-sama's schemes are elaborate and farsighted. I cannot hope to compare. And I believe what I understand is only a portion of your plans." * (To the Floor Guardians and other NPCs about Jircniv): "...And so, I think the Emperor will try to put a scheme like that into practice. If he were more foolish, his actions might fall outside the predicted range, but I think the chances of that will be low. Reading the movements of a slightly-above-average intellect that imagines himself a genius is easier than trying to predict the actions of a complete moron." * (To the Floor Guardians and other NPCs about Renner): "...Perhaps we could use the Golden Princess to achieve similar effects, but that would be a waste of a trump card. She is a human being who is just as interesting ―no, perhaps even more so― than what I have determined from analysis of Sebas' intelligence reports. She will be an excellent pawn." * (To Albedo about Ainz): "I desire to display my achievements to Ainz-sama, so I do not wish to use such methods to contact him. While I can receive his praise through a Message, in the end, I would still prefer to hear his voice in person. That is all...Is that not the shared dream for all in Nazarick?" * (To Albedo): "As, as expected of Ainz-sama. Someone like me could not hope to even approach him. He is truly a peerless and perfect master. Nobody else could have led the Supreme Beings. I cannot help but envy Pandora's Actor, even if just a little." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Demiurge Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Imps Category:Princes Category:Commanders Category:Craftsmen Category:Ambassadors Category:Magic Casters Category:Floor Guardians Category:7th Floor Hierarchy Category:Demi-Human Alliance Category:Nazarick